Hall of Ancestors
This page still under construction, following info is from VgW forum Jenni's post and reference is not cited. Introduced in Version 2.6 is the (HoA)= Hall of Ancestors! where you can craft Artifacts. You can build it after building your nectar container, so TH lvl 4. Note: The Hall of Ancestors cannot be destroyed. And it does not count to the percentage of Village destruction during a PvP. Rewards in quests that give 'free Master Crafting' will indicate if it will be a free Master Crafting for 'Items' or 'Artifacts'. If you get one for Items, it will not work for Artifacts. If you try to activate an Artifact while another of it's same type is active you will get a notice to make sure that you really want to cancel it. *Crafting Options **You can use (Nectar) to Craft Basic Artifacts with the potential to have 3 different qualities - Uncommon, Rare or Legendary. **Or you can use (Gems) for Master Crafting to Craft Artifacts with the potential to get Rare, Legendary or Special. *HoA Storage **When you Store your Artifacts they go into a spot on the left. **You can select them and see its name and all its information. **When you activate them they go into its 'type' slot on the far right. *4 types **There are 4 main types of Artifacts: Books - Decrease building and forge upgrade time or Increase the XP gained by your heroes. You can see that the time changed in proper places. Building time while buildings, upgrade time in forge and XP on the battle summary screen. Chests - Increase loot you get from each battle. It can give you more Beer, Gold or Nectar loot. You can see additional loot in the battle summary screen. Statues - Increase resource production in your village. Depending on the statue it can be Beer, Gold or Nectar. You can see the changed production number when you click on the factories details. Banners - Increase your troops statistics during battle. It can affect damage, increased attack speed or movement speed. You can see the troop statistic change on the troops details and at the beginning of the battle. *Activate **When you want to activate the Artifact, Click the Active Button and it will go into its open spot.Only one Artifact of each kind can be activated at one time. ***Book, Chest, Statue, Banner. ***Even for Special Artifacts you need to have a free spot of that kind, to activate that special artifact. ****If it's a Statue, you cannot have any other Statue active. ****After activating a Special Artifact, you have to wait until the cool-down ends before you can activate it again. *Duration Shows The time of activation - how long the Artifact will be working. Or its cool-down time - how long until you can use it again. *Number of uses Each Artifact can be activated 1-3 number of times, depending on rarity. It will disappear when it has no more uses. Special Artifacts are unlimited. Category:ResourcesBuildings